Current network architectures apply a one-size fit-all approach with respect to packet data network gateways (PGW), service gateways (SGW), base stations (BS), mobility management entities (MME), and the like. In current networks, a fixed-location MME may be selected for each UE by a network radio node (e.g., a base station) that serves the UE upon the UE's entry into the network. The selection of the MME is typically also based solely on geography. The MME may then in turn select the SGW for the UE. Traditional networks include MMEs and SGWs that are fixed in location and lack flexibility for adapting to dynamic radio access network (RAN) topology changes. Further traditional MMEs cannot provide mobility management in a customized manner to each individual UE and its service flow.